Hiccup x Reader: Past
by AkeldamaStone
Summary: You are a loner living on the streets of Skien, Norway, with no recollection of your past. When someone puts an ad in the newspaper to find you, you flee the city. After you are forced overboard of the ferry that was supposed to take you to safety, you end up in a situation where you have to handle your newfound feelings, as well as your painful past.


**New Fanfiction! I will continue The Connection Between Us, but after I get over this. So much fangirling!**

**Reader x Hiccup**

**Chapter 1**

It is a bright sunny day in Skien, Norway, even though you wished the weather was horrible so you could hide away inside. Not that being inside would be any better than having to walk around, since inside for you means an abandoned treehouse left by schoolkids. But since the weather just had to be nice, you figured that you might as well get those last few krones for the ferry.

You don't remember when you started living on your own, it was just something you had to endure. Like a cold or the stomach flu. You don't want to know why you are on your own, but you do want to know who you are. Where you come from. Your name.

Your name was once something you clung to, as if it was the only thing that mattered anymore. And then one day, you woke up and let go. You were a nobody now, and nobodies don't have names, right?

Wrong.

Ever since that morning, you have fruitlessly searched your mind for answers, but none surfaced. You remembered nothing, and that was what was slowly driving you mad.

Other than that, there was the whole newspaper thing, which was why you needed krones. A sidebar appeared one day asking if anyone had seen a child; the description was that she had (your hair color) hair, (your eye color) eyes, stood about (your height), and aged somewhere around 20.

Instantly you knew it was you.

Whoever had given you up wanted you back, but you didn't want that. Something was pulling you away from Skien, and even though you didn't know what, you trusted it. Like you had trusted your name.

This time, you weren't going to let it get away.

~ 8 hours later ~

The sun was slowly setting over the horizon, and you only had an hour before the ferry left for Jossund. It was a twelve hour boat ride, but well worth it.

You pull the comb through your hair one last time before pulling it up into a high ponytail. Using some leftover string, you tie your hair and wrap the rest around your wrist. Never know when you might need string.

The treehouse was very old, and no one had used it in at least forty years. The walls were covered in moss, the floorboards were creaky and rotting in some places. The roof was slowly caving in, and in some places it was already gone.

A sigh escapes you; this place harbored you for pretty much all of your life. Even though it looks like a piece of crap, you can't help but love it. It's the only home you remember.

After you assend the ladder and touch the ground, you literally kiss the treehouse goodbye and run to catch the ferry.

~ Another 8 hours later ~

Sea foam sprayed into your face, sending your hair flying with the wind. You're half drenched and loving it, this being your first time on or even near the ocean. Even after seven hours, you are glued to the boatside, watching the scenery, feeling extoardinarily free.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

Someone taps you on the shoulder and you freeze. No one had ever approached you unless they were giving you money or occasionally food, never to ask questions.

"Are you the girl in the newspaper?"

Your temperature feels like you were dipped into the pool in the middle of a Norwegian winter. "N-no." You shakily answer. As you turn away, you glimpse the questioner; it's a man in his late 20's, pot-bellied and rich looking. Not good. "Why do you ask?"

"'Cause," he answers, blocking your path. "I need some money, and this reward seems pretty good to me."

You laugh bitterly. "Oh, so now I am a trade item? Sorry Mister, but I'm not who you're looking for. If you'll exuse me, I have to meet up with my family."

He seems unconvinced. "Okay, but I still need to make sure."

He roughly grabs your wrist and begins to pull you across the ferry. There aren't people on deck, which means no witnesses.

"Let me _go!_" You growl, clawing madly at the man's hand. There are bloody marks when you pull away, but the man doesn't seem to notice. He just keeps pulling.

You dig your heels into the flooring, looking around wildly. The ocean seems calm now, no swells that bring water up and over the side of the boat. No water to loosen the man's grip.

"Look, Miss," The man turns to face you, placing his hands firmly on your shoulders to keep you in place. "I just want to help you get back to your real family."

You glare at the man before smirking. "Lies!" You shout, following the words with a hard kick to the groin. The man doubles over, releasing you so that you can run.

Not long after, you notice there is no where to go.

"Gotcha,"

You whirl around to see the man hobbling toward you. You try to back up only to run into the bow of the ship.

"No where to run now, huh?" He smiles greedily."Come 'ere."

You turn around and step up onto the railing of the ship. "Sorry, but I am not made of money." You salute, flicking your wrist at the man. "Bye!"

Then you fall.

Water flows into your senses, and you try to propel yourself upwards, only to be forced back under by current. A large shadow you recognize as the ship passes over quickly, leaving you under the water alone.

Suddenly, your lungs start to burn, begging for oxygen. Again you try to reach the surface, but lack of swimming lessons leaves you stuck in place.

Black clouds your vision as you sink.


End file.
